Implantable devices for regional drug delivery through drug depots introduced transarterially are known. However, they are often unsuitable for delivering sufficiently large quantities of drug. Traditional drug pumps are large and require active control and therefore must be explanted after use. Therefore there remains a need to develop new devices for delivery of drugs.